Compromising with the Inevitable
by NCIS.smut.BONES
Summary: Of all the things Tony and Ziva wanted to do with their Saturday nights, being stuck on an aircraft carrier with one another was not one of them. Still; when God gives you lemons... OneShot. Smut. M Rating for situation. Tiva.


**Hey everyone and welcome to the very first smut fic by .BONES!First of all; I want to thank you in advance for opening this fic, it really means a lot to me that you are willing to give it a chance. I hope that I've kept it relatively tasteful. Second; If, at any point, you think that I've gone too far (Or not far enough) please do not hesitate to give me any tips on how I can improve. I do not enjoy being yelled at, however; so if you have a real problem with this then I suggest you don't read it. **

**Finally; I hope you enjoy this first one-shot and that you check out my stuff in the future. Suggestions are more than welcome. Enjoy! **

**-X-NsB-X**

**XXX**

Tony smiled to himself and closed his GSM magazine, still amused by one of the anecdotes as he placed it in one of the small nooks next to the bed.

He glanced at the iron structure above him and allowed his mind to drift to Ziva, was she really still in the head?

He sighed. She'd probably got lost.

Almost as though she knew he was thinking of her, the door opened and Ziva entered, still wearing her tan Cargo pants and black crop top; this made Tony very aware of the fact that he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a white singlet.

Of all the things he thought he would be doing on his Saturday night, sharing a room on an aircraft carried with Ziva David was not one of them. The two had been sent aboard after an anonymous tip was sent to NCIS, informing the Director that a mole was aboard the carrier.

Without warning, Ziva removed her cargo pants, letting the material slide down her long, shapely legs.

"Can I help you, Tony?" she asked without looking up to confirm whether or not his eyes really were on her; she did not need confirmation - she just knew.

"No, I'm fine here." He smiled, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head to one side.

Ziva rolled her eyes and turned around, walking to her bed. She gave Tony a small glare on her way but something about his gaze caused shivers to shudder through her body.

He was looking at her with utter adoration, though this gaze lasted only for a second, in that small amount of time it was as though he had revealed something that he should not have, something more than the usual flirtation the two shared.

The shame that now dominated his eyes told her that.

"What?" she asked, finally.

"Nothing… just… nothing." he smiled, getting out of his bed to claim his bottle of water that sat next to his duffle bag. He turned to find Ziva was in his 'personal bubble', smiling up at him with those sparkling chocolate eyes. She was playing him, he knew that much.

"Can I help you?" He murmured with a crooked smile. There was no rule against playing back.

"That is a very good question." she mused, not breaking the eye contact.

Suddenly something was more serious. The two gazed into the other's eyes, fully exposed if only for a short moment.

"Can I get to my bed, please?" he smirked.

"you'll have to get me out of the way for that." Serious. She wasn't stating a fact. She was daring him. He could see it in her eyes.

Suddenly everything went stomach tightened and he moved in slowly, tasting her before he made contact.

His lips brushed lightly against hers, with no more force than the delicate wings of a butterfly or the caress of the sea breeze.

He was waiting for her frozen lips to respond to the touch. In a second, they were crushing against his with the built up tension that had been boiling under the surface for years.

Ziva moved her hands up Tony's torso, feeling the light contours underneath the thin fabric. He moved his hands from the sides of her face until they were entangled in her hair, forcing them closer together. He traced his hands down her body until they were at her sides, he pushed back and lifted her onto the small table, her legs wrapping around his waist as she angled her neck up, gasping for well deserved air.

His lips traced along her jaw line, resting below her ear where the tender kisses slowly turned into nibbling.

She missed his lips, pulling his face back to her's she slid off the table, pushing him toward his bed, quite literally ripping his singlet off him as she did so.

"Hey!" he broke the kiss, gasping. "that was my favourite singlet." he got out between breaths.

She didn't respond, her body clearly no longer in her control. She pushed him onto the covers, pinning him down as she deepened the kiss, her hands wrapped around his wrists.

The kiss was slow yet tension filled. Ziva let go of the hold she had on Tony's wrists, allowing him to wrap his hands around her body, flinching as his cold, metal watch came into contact with her bare back.

Tony broke away from the kiss, the two gasping to reclaim the oxygen they had lost after forgetting to breath.

"Sorry." Tony whispered, leaning up to her ear.

Ziva opened her mouth for air, angling her neck up as Tony kissed along it, sending electric jolts through her body.

Tony's hands wrapped further around Ziva's body, like a snake coiling around the neck of it's prey (classy metaphor, yes?) and pulled her into him, their body's together, her bare skin against his naked torso. Tony sat, bracing the small of her back as she fell into his lap, her legs on either side of his body.

Tony undid Ziva's bra with one hand, sending it flying in the same direction as the ripped-shirt, landing in a crumpled heap in the corner.

Ziva pushed him back down against the small bed and flipped, giving him a chance to be on top. Tony slipped his hands up her body, over her belly-button, brushing slowly against her breasts and down her arms to intertwine his hand's with her's.

Ziva broke away from the kiss. "Tony." she whispered, a hint of begging in her tone.

Tony just smiled and kissed along her jaw line until he got behind her ear, there he broke of, smiling into her eyes.

"Yes, Ziva?"

Ziva closed her eyes in pleasure as Tony moved his lips down her body. "What are you waiting for?"

He popped his head up and smiled a teasing smile. "Miss David. You wouldn't be begging would you?" he asked, beginning to unfasten her pants.

"Tony" She warned, still trying to keep her voice down.

Tony smiled and then joined his lips back to her's, raising her hands above her head, deepening the kiss.

"And that's Officer David to you, Special Agent DiNozzo." she murmured into his ear.

A growl rippled through his torso as he pinned her down, forcing the latch on her pants to give way. Tony slipped the pants down her legs and threw them into the growing pile of clothes in the corner.

Ziva rolled over Tony, her arms wrapped around his neck, slowing the kiss and pulling off her underpants -clearly- much to Tony's pleasure.

Her arms released his neck and began to move slowly down his bare chest at the same time he wrapped his arms around her bare body, pulling her into him until their bodies were pressing against each other.

Breaking away from this contact she trailed her tongue down his body until she took the tip of him in her mouth, testing the waters. This wasn't just anyone else, this was the infamous Anthony DiNozzo; she was going to show him what she could do.

Ziva was not usually the kind of person that did this kind of thing, in fact, she'd only ever done it one other time in her life however something about what he was sporting made her want to do things to him that she was usually against.

Slowly she traced her tongue around the tip of him while simultaneously rubbing up his length with her hand. He hardened even more (if that were possible) and her thighs began throbbing in the arousal that his sheer size brought on. This only caused her to quicken what she was doing with her tongue as well as making her realise that she was going to need both hands for what she had in mind.

After a moment of that she moved her tongue along his entirety, moving her hands up as her tongue went down and vice versa.

"Ziva…" he warned, his voice cracking.

"Let me finish." she whispered huskily between kisses up it's length. It was beautiful. One last time she ran her hand down and then up it, circling the top with her thumb until the tip was slightly moistened.

This it was too much, an audible growl erupted through his chest as he pinned her to the bed. He held her face with his hands, turning so she was underneath him, then, he pressed his length against her, not entering her but simply teasing her.

Ziva broke from the kiss and groaned loudly in frustration.

"Annoying isn't it?" he whispered into her ear. "I suppose I owe you for that?"

She nodded.

After a second more of this, he decided it was time to put her out of her misery and he leant down, shoving two fingers into her. Opening and Rotating to make sure she was ready for him.

Yep, she was more than ready for him. Quickly, he went straight into her, somehow already knowing where to go. He pushed into her with such force, shudders went up her entire back, shooting through her but still fitting in her like the final piece of a puzzle. He pushed up and hit her G-spot, then he went out and hit it again, each time releasing a wave more strong until she was moaning and gasping for breath, arching her back.

Tony laughed and tried again to cover her mouth with his. Though nothing could stop her shrieks of pleasure. They rolled around on the bed, scrunching the doona up at the corners. Ziva pushed against Tony, forcing him to move along so she was on top, kissing his neck. They stopped for a minute, gasping for air. Ziva stretched her neck up and Tony raised his head, kissing in a straight line from the middle of her breasts, up her neck, over her chin until he met her lips.

He rolled over and entered her again, harder and faster than last time, making it hard for them both to hold on much longer. The harder he went, the louder Ziva moaned and screamed until it was too much, seconds before the two of them came, Tony slowed down and redirected his attention to her top half, tracing his tongue around her hard nipple, causing her to moan in frustration and he sucked, occasionally biting as he went.

"Why… why did you stop?" she asked through gasps.

"In good time, Ziva." he replied, trailing kisses down to her navel, he brushed his fingers lighting against her, sending a jolt through her body as he teased. It was payback time. "You can't skip straight to the final page… You gotta read the book first."

Once their heart rates slowed and breathing returned to somewhat normality, he plunged back into her, once slowly, simply to re-test the waters; he slid his entirety into her, she was surprised the whole thing fit. After confirming that the two fit together better than anyone he had ever been with, he fastened pace, hitting places she never even knew existed, she responded by thrusting into him, going with and against his movement. She was not going to let him make all the decisions.

The moans became louder and higher, laughter mixing in amongst the tremors that he sent through her body. As if each time he entered her, he forced more of himself in.

He was on the home stretch, smiling to himself he pushed into her, hard and fast, penetrating through her entire body.

Finally, with one final trust, he yelled out as he came everywhere, his fluids falling out of her and mixing in with hers.

His cries fell into place with her's as her orgasm burned through her entire body, electrifying and tightening all of her muscles, the warm fluids falling out of her only causing her moaning to louden.

Tony laughed, gasping for air through his large grin. Ziva's forehead was sweating up a bit, she wiped it away and turned to face Tony, gasping for air between her continuing moans of pleasure and occasional laughter. He too laughed and wiped the sweat from her forehead, looking down as she tightened; their cum still flowing out of her with each orgasm.

It was everything the two of them had wanted from the second they met one another. They had always wanted each other in a physical way, they had always teased each other and secretly wondered about the moment but now they had it, it didn't seem like enough. Like, even if they did what they had just done a thousand times it still wasn't deep enough. As though something more was now there

And something new _was_ there

Love.

Love was now with them, burning strong in the middle of their hearts.

Every single day

One small step at a time

They were falling in love with each other.

**XXX**

**Okay, I know - the ending was kinda topped off with a little too much cheese but I hope I'm not penalised too heavily for that. I hope you enjoyed it and be sure to check out my stuff in the future. **

**That was my very first one-shot EVER so I would love to know what you think, however - if you have nothing to say, don't feel pressured to comment. **

**Thanks for reading - it means a lot to me. **

**-X-NsB-X-**


End file.
